Siamo solo amici
by Blauen-mond
Summary: Antonio se confieza a Lovino, ¿qué responderá este?. Esta es una historia vista desde el punto de vista de Romano.


**Siamo solo amici**

Cuidaste muy bien de mi ¿sabes?, soporte muchas de tus tonterías, pero a fin de cuentas eras el único que prestaba verdadera atención a mis caprichos, el único que se daba cuenta de mi existencia, solo tú podías ver a través de mis berrinches el dolor que sentía, la felicidad que no podía expresar. A través de mis insultos, gritos y golpes notabas lo solo que me sentía y lo preocupado que me dejabas cada vez que decías que debías marchar.

A pesar de todo nunca te deje, tuve muchas oportunidades de marcharme de tu casa durante tu ausencia, pero decidía quedarme ahí, quedarme a esperar tu regreso, quedarme para curar todas tus heridas, quedarme a hacerte compañía, que me hicieras compañía, llenarme de ese brillo y calor que desprendías y que me hacia sentir en casa. Si, te quería mucho, te amaba como un padre, como mi familia.

Cuando fui creciendo note muchas cosas más, entre ellas que ya no debía quedarme en aquel lugar, que tenia a mi propia gente esperando por mi, que a pesar de lo bien que se sentía y lo mucho que me hubiera gustado seguir a tu lado ese no era mi hogar, era el tuyo, con tus reglas, tus decisiones, tu gente, tu mundo. Debía valerme por mi cuenta, deseaba tomar mis propias decisiones y equivocarme, pensar por mi propia cuenta sobre mis tierras, sobre mi gente, entonces lo entendí, ya no me hacías tanta falta como antes, cuando corría a dormir contigo cada vez que sentía miedo, no, ahora quería mi propio cuarto, mi propia casa. Entonces ya no era tan agradable pasar todo el tiempo contigo, soportando aquel cariño que decías tenerme, aquella forma con la que me abrazabas y seguías protegiéndome, Dios, como odiaba eso, sentía que aun me veías como a ese niño pequeño que llevaste a la fuerza a convivir contigo, ese niño que sabias dependía de ti a pesar de todo. Pero ¿sabes?, hace mucho crecí, hace mucho tiempo me convertí en un adulto, aún siendo un cobarde, no quiero seguir cubierto de tu sombra.

Fue cuando bajo los consejos de mi gente decidí que ya era el tiempo de marcharme, de tomar mi propio nombre y de independizarme, aun sintiendo el dolor en mi pecho cuando te lo dije y vi tu expresión, no aquella que me mostrabas con una sonrisa mientras me felicitabas por ser un chico maduro, veía aquella expresión de dolor al partir de tu lado, esa fue la expresión que vi, la que ocultabas en el fondo de tu corazón, la que no querías mostrarme, la que no querías mostrarle a nadie.

Así lo hice, me fui, un día soleado tome todas mis cosas y me encamine a mis tierras, todo se veía tan abandonado, mi gente sufría, se moría de hambre, mi hermano se encargaba de sus propios asuntos, y nadie notaba lo pobre y desbastadas que estaban mis tierras, nadie excepto yo, como me odié a mi mismo cuando lo vi, sabiendo que podría haber regresado antes, ¿Cómo arreglarlo?, ¿cómo reconstruir las esperanzas de mi pueblo?, si… solo éramos un montón de campesinos, un montón de idiotas que solo sabían arar la tierra y cultivar, no poseíamos talentos artísticos, menos talento como negociantes, mi hermano brillaba en las alturas llevándose con los demás, mientras yo me hundía en el olvido. Dicen que para salvar a quienes son importantes cualquier método sirve, el mío era negociar, negociar de forma rápida, conseguir dinero fácilmente antes de perderlos a todos, aun si debía matar en el camino, entonces la respuesta se hizo presente, y surgí, surgí gracias a ellos, a la mafia que mundialmente se hizo conocida, a la mafia que ayudo a los míos a sobrevivir la miseria en la que los sumí. Tiempo después me unifique con mi hermano, creyendo que así las cosas mejorarían, pensando absurdamente que podría dejar aquellos negocios ilegales y llevar una vida tranquilo, pero no, nada mejoro, empeoró, volví a la miseria, al hambre, no tenia mas remedio que seguir con mis propios métodos, comprendí que nadie me salvaría, que solo yo podía ayudarme.

Así son las cosas hasta el día de hoy, soy la cabeza de cuatro grandes familias, mi familia, mi vida.

¿Y tú donde estuviste todo este tiempo? En tus propios asuntos, pero no te culpo, iba a visitarte de vez en cuando, te hablaba de mis problemas y tu escuchabas atentamente, ya no eras mi padre, eras mi amigo, el único amigo que tenia, volvías a agradarme y te visitaba con frecuencia, pasaba en ocasiones varios días en tu casa y los disfrutaba, al menos hasta que lo arruinaste, diciendo lo dolido que te sentías, lo celoso que te ponías cada vez que me veías coquetear con alguna chica. Pensé que solo bromeabas, y no te tomé en serio, tú tampoco volviste a mencionar el asunto, pero las cosas se habían vuelto extrañas, cuando nos veíamos podía notar aquella sonrisa molesta que me enseñabas mientras me saludabas, esa que me decía cuando dolor sentías, y me lastimaba, me lastimaba saber que aquello nunca había sido una broma, me lastimaba recordar que me habías besado un par de veces mientras dormía apenas rozando mis labios, y yo lo había pasado por alto para no golpearte.

Pero no aguantaba más, no aguantaba mas aquel ambiente que se formaba entre nosotros, entonces te encare para aclarar las cosas, tu me sonreíste y guardaste silencio unos minutos, luego tu boca se abrió y formaste dos palabras con tus labios.

"_Te amo"_

No lo podía creer, todo aquello debía ser una broma, habías ocultado tus sentimientos mucho tiempo, pero ahí, estabas, sonriendo, mirándome fijamente, esperando mi reacción, mis palabras.

"_Yo…"_

Guardé silencio, tu sonrisa se borro por unos segundos, y fue reemplazada por una mas apagada.

"_Yo no te amo… lo siento"_

"_Ah... Lo siento... no debí decirlo así, mejor olvida lo que te dije ¿si?"_

Fueron tus ultimas palabras, sonreías a pesar de eso, pero sabia que estabas mintiéndome, decidí marcharme tras alguna excusa barata para dejarte ahí, solo con tus pensamientos, y tu aceptaste, cerré la puerta tras de mi y subí a mi carro, miré por ultima vez tu casa y marché a la mía.

Las cosas cambian, nunca esperé una confesión de ti y nunca espere lastimarte pero, aunque sea duro es la realidad.

"_Solo somos amigos"_

* * *

**N/A: **Oh, hace mucho que no subia algo... lo siento, eh estado haciendo muchas otras cosas, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, amo el Spamano y me dolio mucho escribir esto, pero bueno queria probar algo diferente. :D_  
_

Si tienen criticas bueno, son bienvenidas, siempre que tengan una buena critica.

Arrivederci~


End file.
